Conventionally, there exists a technology of appropriately regulating the setting of an iris, a shutter speed, a white balance, etc. before imaging, depending upon an imaging target (a figure/flower) or a state (outdoor scene/night scene) of an object for the purpose of obtaining an appropriate photo image, irrespective of a silver salt film camera or a digital camera. Such a technology is called a scene select, and for example, in a case of imaging a sport, upon selecting a mode of a sport scene, the sport is imaged at a shutter speed as highest as possible, thereby enabling a figure that is fast in motion to be imaged in a stationary state. However, from a viewpoint of difficulty in setting, a numerous number of the conditions cannot be set to the imaging condition, and only a general-use setting value is prepared for a typical imaging condition, whereby the effect for the actual imaging condition that is multifarious is not so high.
On the other hand, a desire of taking a picture as beautifully as possible is still strong, so there exists the technology of aiming for providing for a user a recommended composition of the imaging object, which is a technology for responding to its desire (for example, Patent document 1).
In the technology disclosed in the Patent document 1, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of recommended composition data R each representative of the image in a recommended composition at an imaging position are pre-stored in recommended composition storing means 400 correspondingly to positional information representative of the imaging position. GPS means 403 receives a positioning radio wave from GPS satellites and inputs GPS information G into reading means 405. The reading means 405 searches the recommended composition storing means 404 based upon the positional information of the GPS information and reads out recommended composition data R0, if any, and then inputs it into superposing means 407. Image data S0 picked up by imaging means 401 is also input into the superposing means 407, in which a superposing image C0 of the image data S0 and the recommended composition data R0 is generated and displayed on display means 408. A photographer takes a photo by causing the recommended composition data R0 and the image S0 to match each other, thereby allowing the image in a recommended composition to be obtained because the image data S0 is displayed on the display means 408 in real time.
[Patent document 1]    JP-P2002-10114A